


Sunrise and Seamus Finnigan

by TheFinalOtp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp
Summary: Dean likes waking up early.





	Sunrise and Seamus Finnigan

Dean woke up early on his first day at Hogwarts, so early the sun hadn’t even risen yet.

All of his dormmates were still sleeping deeply- Seamus’s soft snores filled the dorm, and when Dean looked in his way, he found his best friend’s curtains open and him drooling on the pillow.

He pushed the covers off himself. It was too cold for a september morning, the bed was suddenly too inviting. He hesitated but he decided against going back to sleep.

He sat on the windowsill and pulled his knees to his chest. He was too tall, too lanky but he still managed to fit. He leaned his head to cold stone as the sun started to enlighten the Scottish lands. 

He suddenly jumped down with a loud thud and froze for a second, afraid of waking up someone. Seamus’s snoring stopped for a second but then started again.

He tiptoed to his bed, pulled his sketchbook out of his trunk and grabbed his favourite pencil -the blue one with green stripes- then returned to his seat.

He drawed the scene for hours- the lake reflecting the soft light, goalposts in the Quidditch pitch shining, the sun rising behind the mountains. He kept going until Seamus yawned loudly and stopped snoring.

“What are you doing this early, Dean?”

He looked at him with a soft smile before he jumped down.

“Nothing, mate.”

***

Dean woke up early on his first day as a married man.

The sun was just rising and his husband was still asleep. He watched the ceiling for a few seconds, then turned his head to left.

An asleep Seamus was the most beautiful sight he could have asked for: long eyelashes shadowing the freckled skin, pink lips slightly open, fair hair spread on white pillow.

He looked like an angel.

Dean bit his lower lip, considering drawing him. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Seamus, like he was a magnet.

There would be many mornings to draw him. Just not today. He wanted to -he needed to- stay with him, watch him snoring softly, kicking his legs sometimes- just be with him.

He lifted his hand and placed to Seamus’s cheek tentatively, scared of waking him up. He caressed his face, his hair, his neck. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Seamus.

He kept doing this until Seamus stopped snoring and opened his eyes.

“What are you doing this early, Dean?”

He looked at him with a soft smile before he kissed him.

“Nothing, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it! If you did, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
